Over the past ten years, certain companies have used mixer topology to multiply bandwidth in oscilloscopes. Band overlay mixer technology has also been used. Some companies have explored digital bandwidth interleave (DBI), which uses one mixer per channel with one band to build the signal using software mixers for reconstruction. At least one company has developed a two-channel 63 GHz oscilloscope that uses mixers to increase the bandwidth.
At least one company has proposed a sequential multi-acquisition approach using one channel to multiply bandwidth over multiple acquisitions. Also explored has been the notion of a harmonic mixer of any general mixer harmonic configuration, which includes the 1.0 factor in the reference oscillator summation of signals. There has also been an asynchronous time interleave (ATI) configuration that is also a harmonic mixer approach with multiple overlaid bands on each channel. Numerous other configurations of mixer topology layouts have been considered over the past ten years.